Daddy Hokage
by Gaara-NarutoLover123
Summary: What if Minato was revived by Kami prior 3 years after his death? would he leave Konoha or stay to save both his son and faithful people from the downfall of their lives? NaruHina
1. Chapter 1: Revival

Kami just received a great honorable soul that deserved to live once again after seeing the way it's pride and hero of his son be tortured from the day of his birth to see his father again. He reached out his hand; a white light appeared taking form of a man at last with bright blonde hair and striking blue eyes looking much disorientated.

"..W…Where am I?" he asked very much confused

"In heaven but not for long Minato, look down below there" he said as the clouds parted there way showing a small frail boy running very scared from a mob

"Who is that?! And why is that child being chased?!" He asked Kami

"I understand you do not recognize your son after 3 years" he said

"My what?! Naruto?! This can't be," he looked bellow "he doesn't even look like he's one yet so small what's going I have to find out and help him, please Kami Sama!" Minato pleaded to Kami

" That is one of my very reasons of bringing your soul back to life Minato, your village you did so much to improve has fallen, and now your own son must pay for it. And for that I grant you life to help raise him from the depths of darkness, now go my young man and save your boy" Kami said with a graceful warm smile as Minato once again appeared to be surrounded by a flash of light landing in Konoha around 10 pm at night running for the alley his son ran to placing a henge on himself.

* * *

"Now we shall finally finish what lord Yondaime couldn't!" yelled an Uchiha police guard said raising a kunai

"Die demo-"

"STOP!" a Man with light blue hair and yellow eyes yelled from the roof top. He quickly jumped down and grabbed the boy and disappeared in a blue flash of his hair. The man went to a remote place away from the insane villagers he wanted to kill so much. He couldn't help but shed a tear at looking at his mauled son

"Oh kami what have I done?" he said clenching the boy to his chest that had already passed out "….no what have _they_ done?!" he accidently awoken the boy in his arms with a shocked face seeing a man holding him

" No…. don't hurt me, stop, let me go ,I'm sorry please please don't kill me!" tears running down his face struggling to get out of the man's grip with pure horror on his face "NO!" he said bawling even more " I don't want to die!"

Minato was even more terrified at the words the boy was saying to him. He tightened his grip on the boy's body only to hear him scream more

"Help! Somebody anybody!" he cried. Minato loosened his grip to turn the boy around but he slipped and ran. "Jiji! Where are help!" he yelled running away, he lost his sense of direction running anywhere. Minato did nothing but flashed in front of the boy knocking him down because he was so fast he didn't see him , Naruto scooted back slowly looking at the man and turned to run the other direction still crying his eyes out. Once again Minato flashed in front of him instead kneeling down with open arms

With tears falling down his own eyes

"Come to daddy!" he said as Naruto bumped into him again at near blinding speed with a large impact struggling to get away from the man not digesting the words he used "please stop resisting, I won't hurt you, daddy is here" he said sobbing

"W...what... who you? I don't know you… you're trying to trick me aren't you?" he said no longer resisting.

" No Naruto I'm the real deal" Minato replied as the henge slowly faded first revealing his blue eyes then his hair shaking off the blue hair to bright sun yellow. "I am your daddy and no longer is anyone going to harm my son" he said hugging Naruto

"Daddy! I've always wanted a daddy, everyone said you and mommy left me or I never had parents" he said crying into his dad's shirt "I knew I had a daddy I knew it!"

Minato was hurt the words but it didn't matter to him now that he was reunited with his son Naruto. But he needed to finish off this hate with the rest of the villagers and Ridiculous council.

* * *

He replaced his appearance with his previous henge and dashed off to the Hokage tower to see the third hokage, when he arrived, glares were sent right at him and Naruto as the boy shivered from the cold eyes

"Goodness lord what is that trash doing in here!?" yelled the secretary at the top of her lungs. He was able to tell she was a Haruno by the way she raised the roof. Naruto covered his ears and hid behind his father's legs .this lady was scary. He wanted her to stop, then he felt Minato let off a large Killer intent (KI) flowing from his body carelessly aimed at the Haruno who backed down. He raced towards her and said

"I will not tolerate the way you treat Naruto any longer now get me the hokage" he growled at her

"And what business do you have with me?" the old sarutobi said holding the unknown ninja's hand from strangling the women any further.

* * *

**Please comment and give any necessary advice and suggestions please. I will be coming back with another chapter and probably another story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2**

**And thanks to all of you who commented and gave me tips, advice, suggestion and everything! I see most of you feel strong about Kushina, I never thought of putting her in a story but I'll do it with this one :D**

**Please review if you have any suggestion and wise advise, enjoy**

* * *

Now stood Naruto, Minato and Sarutobi who was sitting at his desk glaring at the unfamiliar man.

'He's not in the ranks nor have I ever heard of him' he thought to himself. Minato the felt a tug on his pants

"Daddy, jiji's great! He help me!" Naruto said smiling widely at his newfound father.

'Did he say 'Daddy'?! Who is this man? He must know about the Kyuubi and must be tricking Naruto…'

"Oh has he Naruto" he said tossing the boy in the air "Why don't you sit down for a moment and take a rest?" He said sitting Naruto down on the couch. The instant he said 'rest' Naruto was unconscious

'This man has skill if he can hit a point without even needing to search, just who is this man…' "Who are you and what do you want with Naruto?" he asked

"First, get rid of your ANBU then we'll talk" Minato. 5 ANBU appeared; 2 behind the third, one by Naruto and the last 2 behind Minato.

"Very well…..go on men" The third said disbelievingly but not showing it motioning them out "Except for dog...you may stay as I know I may trust you" He said. The dog masked ANBU stumbled for a bit, why this odd man needed him, he will soon find out.

* * *

"Now, I'm pretty both of you are wondering why I ask to see the Hokage, need dog and know about ANBU do you not?" Minato asked

"…Yes" answered by both. With a simple smile Minato's henge dropped, Sarutobi and Dog was both left with jaws left open and widened eyes

"..S…S...sensei!?" Dog yelled taking off his mask revealing a shocked 17 year old Kakashi "You're…alive?! But you died!"

"Minato that can't be you, I'm not too old to be going mental!" He said continuously saying 'Kai!'Similar to what Naruto does: Minato sheepishly rubbed his neck smiling

"Nope it's me alright no henge no genjustu"

"Minato, my boy! It really is you, what are you exactly? Some type of reanimation my sensei created?" Sarutobi said closely examining his body. Kakashi decided to join in by poking his 'sensei's' body

"You can't be sensei… you died, you should be dead in the Shinigami's stomach" Kakashi stated still unbelievingly

"How about I tell you something only I know? That'll prove I'm here, real and in the flesh"

"Interest me" Kakashi replied

"Well then… I know you read those perverted 'Icha Icha Paradise books" Minato said smiling again

Kakashi's head was hanging low now. His secret was now revealed "Welcome back sensei" he said embarrassed. "But how are you here? You were dead for 2 years"

" I really don't know how to explain this first I'm surrounded by light for who knows how long ,then next thing you know it I'm talking to Kami and the he sent me down here just in time to save Naruto" he said pointing the sleeping boy on the couch.

"Did something happen to him?" The active Hokage asked

"Why so nice of you to ask, there was something, he was walking around the village at 10 pm. A three in a half year old shouldn't be doing that, they should be in bed, but instead, he was being chased by villagers" Minato said glaring at him

"Now that shouldn't be, Naruto was put inside an orphanage" Sarutobi gave back

"Well I guess I need to have a word with that matron then" he said.

"….a question Sensei?" the forever quiet Kakashi asked "Are you going to retake your position as Hokage by any chance?" it was a good question

"Yes, I was thinking the exact same thing Minato, are you because it's hard work for an old man like me I admit." The third agreeing with the young ANBU captain

"Of course I am, I won't let this village fall as long as I'm alive" he said with determination in his eyes "Tell me...what exactly has been going since I died?"

"Well the council somehow gotten more control over the power of the Hokage and overrules everything I say no to, And as for Naruto, who I tried to protect with all my will, information somehow got out to the public by some council member and now they've been demanding his head." The old Hokage began lowering his head "I, Hizashi, Hiashi and the Nara clan all tried to adopt Naruto but the council somehow made it impossible and made it worse by sending him to the orphanage"

Minato was furious, now he really needed to do something.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 of 'Daddy Hokage' Thank you all for the comments**

**TheIrishWriter****: The reason I put both Hiashi and Hizashi is because Hiashi is clan head and gives most of the orders of the clan and Hizashi had suggested adopting Naruto but couldn't because he was a Branch member. **

**Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night**** and**** TheIrishWriter****: I get what you mean, but I have a 2 year old cousin younger cousin and he has an amazing vocabulary to where I can understand almost every word he says, so I based Naruto's vocabulary off of his but i'll tone it down because that does make sense.**

**Superboy99****: I wanted to spread the Harunos out some more, they are not a clan in this story, it's just they have some relatives around the village. **

**Thanks you all, Please as always give suggestions, advice and reasonable opinions!**

* * *

In a dark alley a secret meeting of 3 shrouded individuals took place.

"You have the plans ready, I assume?" asked a person who sounded like a women

"Yes I do, the kidnapping would take place after this meeting " said the other man

"Great, but first we must hurry back to the estate elder Hisano before anyone realizes we're gone" said the last figure

" Okay, I just wanted to make sure this was finished with quickly so we can forget about this, we need to get rid of her; She is nothing but a weak nuisance to the clan and a disgrace, but with the kidnapping, we'll both have something to benefit from it" said the elder Hisano

"Kumo is very grateful of your dealing, we getting a Hyuuga girl to breed to our hearts content and the beheading of one of the twins, and as for you , you can get rid of the girl and the one of your heads" said the other man "I must be off now"

His henge in place again, Minato walked through the streets of Konoha with a black cloak over a sleeping Naruto in his arms. At this moment, Minato was crossing through the wealthier parts of Konoha making sure his senses were in action; because it would be plenty strange if someone was seen walking into the Namikaze estate after 3 years of inhabitance. He was about to pass the Hyuuga estate secretly until his senses kicked in, something was oddly off. A dark figure was now leaving the estate carrying something,

Hyuuga Hiashi and Hizashi were good friends of Minato as Hiashi's wife was like a sister to Kushina. He couldn't let no one get pass without his saying, but that wasn't the only thing that bothered him.

'Now I know no one can get pass the Hyuuga's defense like that going unnoticed' Minato made a clone to hide and hold Naruto while the real one went after the wrongdoer. He finally was able to catch up to the figure noticing a little girl in his arms: she looked similar to any Hyuga member except for the darkish purple hair.

'What a fool!' Minato threw one of his special kunai and flashed in front of the man snatching the girl in the process. The man looked above: very nervous he was as he was caught especially by the Yellow Flash, surely he would be killed. "It's criminal to steal, but kidnapping is the worst there is" Minato said hitting the man on the neck.

'Please be safe Hinata! I can't believe I hadn't notice sooner!' Hiashi thought to himself worrying more by the second. He then came upon a blue haired man holding his beloved daughter "So Kami have mercy on your soul once I'm done with you!" Hiashi said threateningly to the man who didn't flinch at the threat or KI that was being thrown at him.

"Please calm down Hiashi, I am not the culprit you see" He said pointing to the unconscious man on the ground "You see, I was merely helping this child as a passerby" the same voice came from behind him holding a similar breathing bundle.

"How can I trust you?" Hiashi said whipping around to attack the clone who simply tossed the boy over to the real Minato disappearing after the sudden hit. 'So he knows the Kage Bunshin' Hiashi thought

"Please wait Hiashi-san, I have 2 children with me: this girl who I just happened to save and a child of my own" he admitted revealing Naruto from the cloak who was still sleeping soundly.

"What are you doing with that boy, I've never seen you around the village, state your name and purpose of being in this village and with that boy in your arms" Hiashi demanded with his Byakugan activated.

"Oh yes I've never told you who I am" Minato handed Hiashi the girl slowly and carefully. He canceled his henge leaving Hiashi with a shocked face expression like all the others he had seen.

"M...Minato, you…were told to be dead after the sealing of the Kyuubi, what are you doing alive?" Hiashi asked the man still denying the revival of his friend." Are you an imposter trying to deceive me? This must not be my daughter than!? This must be a simple clone on a henge while you are holding the real her, thinking I'd believe I'd abandon the boy like that!" Hiashi said raising his daughter ready to strike the girl with a finishing blow.

"Hiashi NO!" Minato yelled transporting to the girl and seizing the her away from the clearly rage blinded clan head.

"…..Minato…it really is you!" He fell to his knees "…I would've killed my own child if you weren't there, I don't…. know what happened, my Byakugan was activated yet I was so blinded by fury I didn't use it,". Hiashi was now looking at his hands that almost killed the next clan heir in shock "Who knows what would've happened" he whispered to himself.

"On your feet my friend, I probably would've accidently did the same thing in your position" Minato reassured him. "Tell me what has been going on? Your daughter suddenly being kidnapped by a Kumo ninja?"

"Wait Kumo?!" Hiashi asked very surprised "Oh Kami, This was one of the men sent by Kumo to sign the peace treaty between Kumo and Konoha!"

"….Well it's not like anyone could've ever trusted Kumo in the first place." Minato uttered "I guess we need to first: Take our children home and then get this man interrogated, then after that the current Hokage has ordered a council meeting"

"I suspected that after seeing you here"

"Hiashi, you don't mind if I leave Naruto at your estate for the time being do you, because you see, I think he'll freak out being left alone like that" Minato asked

"Of course! You saved my daughter twice in on night, I don't know who wouldn't!" the normally, calm, and quiet Hiashi exclaimed. Both clan heads walked away to the estate dragging the Kumo ninja along.

"Hizashi, may I have a word with you?" asked Hiashi quietly

"Yes Hyuga-sama" Hizashi honorably said following his brother to a separate room where a blue haired man sat holding a black cover filled with something.

"What is it that you need Hiashi" Hizashi said reverting back to a normal speech now that they were somewhat alone. "And mind my asking, but, who is this man?"

"Oh yes, my apologies" the man said turning out to be…his old friend... Minato...

"What!" Hizashi yelled "that can't be true" Hizashi's eyes were wide in disbelief, the man he played with and grew up with as a child is alive again?

"You sound just like your brother Hizashi" Minato said grinning; he couldn't help but laugh at people's reaction. But the council meeting would be of no laughing matter. He will give Naruto the life he deserves and the family he's always yearned for; including...the love of a mother.

* * *

Please** review and comment. I will try to make chapter 4 long, but that'll be a while as I have Naruto: Revealed to deal with also.**

**Check out my other fanfic called ****Naruto: Revealed**** please!**


	4. Chapter 4:

**Chapter 4 of Daddy Hokage here**

**I do not own anything in this story, but I do own an Akatsuki Tobi cosplay :).**

* * *

"What is it that you want Sarutobi, suddenly calling us in like this is unmannerly" asked Koharu, the nasty old bag that had cost half of Naruto's pain.

"Elder Koharu, you speak to me as Lord Hokage, as I am your leader!" Sarutobi bit back with

"Excuse me for my lateness Hokage-sama," Hiashi said rushing in to take his seat in the Hyuga seat "I was caught up…with a…old friend."

"Now that everyone is here: I would like to discuss a dire situation as something good and yet bad is coming our way if we do not agree on what I am going to say" He said . Everyone saw how serious he was and actually paid attention waiting for the threat to be announced, most of the civilian council were taking what the troubling old man would say into consideration.

"Is it about the dreadful Demon brat? Are we going to kill him finally?" asked a chubby business man who has a thing against the demon brat because during the attack, all 3 of his buildings were demolished.

"No! I am pretty sure what the Hokage has to say has nothing to do with the death of the child" Hiashi said, with a hint of emotion telling he was getting irritated.

"That thing is no _Child!_ He killed both my daughter and wife!"

"Yeah and just not too long ago, that supposedly _Child_, stole my 5,000 ryo dress!" yelled a council woman who clearly had no sense in what she was saying.

"Excuse but may I intervene? Naruto has no capability of sneaking into your house or whatever and stealing your dress." Sarutobi corrected the woman "But now may I get back to what I called you all here for as you changed the subject very much completely"

"Yes you may Hokage-sama" the old War Hawk, Danzo, said. He's been trying since the day of the sealing to get the Kyuubi child into his orphanage for tools.

"Thank you Danzo, now, you may come in Arashi"

A man with blue hair and yellow eyes walked in with his KI rolling off him without noticing. It was clearly he was angry: his eyes were fuming with hatred, as his skin was turning a slight red.

"You people are worse than the scum who abandon their comrades; you even betrayed the dying wish of your fourth Hokage." Said the Newman

"And what do you know huh?" a women doubting the new comer "The thing is a monster and will always be: it's that horrendous Kyuubi In disguise trying to trick us!"

A loud thud was heard as large amounts of KI were set off "Enough of your ridiculousness!" He yelled as he let henge go, finally revealing himself. Their faces were priceless, as for Danzo, Koharu and Homura was a different story.

'No my plan it's ruined, it's all ruined!' KI began leaking off Danzo while everyone turned heads to him. "Impossible! You're an imposter tricking Sarutobi too easily, but you can't fool me yo-"

"Danzo, enough" Hiruzen glared "this is Minato as he can demonstrate" at that, Minato flashed to Danzo right behind him

"What were you saying about me being a fake?" Minato smirked "If you don't believe I'm Minato Senju-Namikaze then that's your problem"

"Senju?! Preposterous!" yelled Homura "the only Senju alive is….."

"Yes, whatever you're thinking is all true"

The room fell silent.

"There's no way Tsunade had a son, you look nothing like her!" Koharu claimed

"I inherited most of my looks from my father; and speaking about inheritance, looks and children"

The third knew what was coming; he let out a sigh and closed his eyes for the ball to drop.

"Not many people know about my family or Kushina, my wife, like her heritage. Kushina Uzumaki, Princess and Heir to the throne of the land of the whirlpool, Uzushiogakure. On October 10, the day of the Kyuubi attack, a baby boy was born and the Kyuubi was sealed within that boy, the only things that weaken a jinchuuriki's seal is through extraction and giving birth to baby. And it happened to be Kushina was giving birth to a child that day, weakening the seal. Now when you look back, Kushina was the only pure Uzumaki in this village but now there's another one, who is that other Uzumaki?" he asked in a teacherly voice

A council member slowly raised his hand "t-the Kyuubi bra-"

"Wrong!" he intervened "anyone else smarter than him wants to try?" Another person raised their hand "you"

"N-Naruto Uzumaki?"

Wow they really are stupid

"Good! And he coincidentally was born on the same day Kushina _Uzumaki_ was giving birth, and who was Kushina _Uzumaki's _husband?"

They were all dumbfounded. How can this be?

'How could I not have seen this?! He looks just like Minato!' Danzo yelled at himself '…just because he is back, it doesn't ruin my whole plan'

Mumbles and distinctive whispers were heard throughout the room, and then finally, someone from the shinobi side spoke up

"I can't believe none of you fools realized he's a mini version of Minato!" Exclaimed Tsume from the Inuzuka clan.

"Thank you Tsume for your comment"

"No problem Mina-…Yondaime-sama" she said nervously

"There is no way he is your son! Just because he looks similar to you doesn't prove anything!" Homura shouted.

The civilian council all began nodding

"Well, I have a sample of his blood on my coat if you don't believe me" Minato said, raising his cloak showing the stain.

"I don't there's any need for the Yondaime-sama, even I don't want to believe in his heritage, but Icam no longer hide from the truth" Said by the bandaged eye Danzo. The civilian council and other 2 elders settled down facing the truth after their main leader stood to it.

* * *

**Sorry for this chapter being so short, I had a cosplay video to do**

**on Youtube it's called ****Tobi's snow day?**** check it out by the way and leave a comment if you can :).**


	5. Chapter 5: Hi Mrs Hyuuga

**Yes! Finally**

**I want to give my sincerest apologies! My writing was held off for a whole month because my parents took away my laptop. That reason why was that my L.A. teacher gave me a detention for doing the wrong Homework assignment *dead-pan* she...she..i don't know how to explain it.**

**But I 'll try my best with keeping up this story, never think I would give up on this one because of long periods of absences. Those reasons maybe be I've got in trouble and my laptop was taken away, I've had a large brain-fart blocking all my knowledge, I'm working on my other story, and finally, honing my other skills (Mainly Piano).**

**But right now, I have to take more time in other things and this story may get shorter chapters or periods of waiting. and lastly those reasons is that I have spent 5 months studying 3 piano pieces to (Drifting sunset clouds and Arabesque by Frederich Burgmuller) for a gold cup in which I have to earn a perfect 5 on those pieces by two judges and take a theory test on piano, which I also have to score high. The third pieces is Beethoven's Moonlight sonata first movement that I am learning *cough* -because I'm obsessed with it- *cough* (you should really check that out with the 2nd and 3rd movements, it beautiful!) for my own satisfaction. And I also have straight B's in all of my classes for some darn foresaken reason due to health issues with my body in gym, I need to at least get 3 A's to become satisfied my report card. I currently hate myself, and is really damaging my mind because of the straight B's instead of having B's AND A's(OCD I guess..).**

**I apologize for this being so long! I just wanted to state the reasons why this story takes so long to write. Please don't yell at me**

**But here is Chapter 5 of Daddy Hokage: Hi Mrs. Hyuuga.**

* * *

"Homura, Koharu, may I please have a word privately with you in my _office?" _Danzo asked, getting a glare from Sarutobi.

The 2 elders followed their teammate for 15 minutes until they reached their destination. To get inside they went through a door guarded with ROOT ninja, then hopped down 30 ft. of pipes and wood with seal on written on them. Until they reached a hall that separated in to three other halls going their separate way with railing to keep people from falling deeper than 30 feet. They were led into a room similar to the council conference room.

"Well, have a seat please" they bided his wish "you both know…that this is a strange problem conflicting with our…test subject" it went silent "but no need to worry, just because he is back, that does not mean we may stop, but sadly we are held back another 10 years or so since we are unprepared"

"But Danzo, how should we know your 'project' won't be stopped?" asked Homura

"I'll make sure it won't stop with my loyal Root ninja, Konoha shall prosper, even with the Yondaime still alive ruining this wonderful plan"

"But what of the demon brat? He is the key coordinator in this plan, we need him don't we?" Koharu questioned

" Yes that is another obstacle I will overcome, because I doubt Minato would announce his son's lineage to the villagers so stupidly, with all those enemies out there, they _will_ come, I know the Iwa will come parading with thousands of soldiers" Danzo explained "Well, you must leave it gets too suspici-"

A masked Root ninja flashed in the room next to Danzo "My apologies Lord Danzo for interrupting, but the Hokage wishes to see you, three" and there he disappeared again

"Such impeccable timing!" Danzo whispered while walking into the Hokage's office room

"Thank you for your appearance honorable elders" Minato stated standing next to Hiruzen, who was seated in the Hokage seat

" Our pleasure Yondaime- sama, but a question I may ask, what is your reason for summoning us right after the council meeting, why is it you couldn't say anything in front of them?"

"Oh yes , you guys were the first to leave in such a hurry, that you didn't get to hear my last message," Minato's smile fell " I told them that Naruto's lineage is not to be told to the public as there could be possible spies in the village and also I don't want too much attention on him and me. There would be dire consequences if it is said, I will wait until he is older for others to know"

'This is such a ridiculous reason to calling us in here; there must be another reason why he called us'

"And lastly, I do not, and when I say not, I mean somebody is going to be executed if they violate this order" he paused "is that no one should be informed about Naruto being my son, I am just a Hokage, and he is a child. No one needs to know about our relationship just yet, that is all I have to say"

Minato backed away while Hiruzen stood up gaining their attention "Now , I am will begin to speak about other important matters of discussion aside from Naruto and Minato's situation, I have large suspicion that soon, within the Uchiha clan, that they are planning a coup d'état. We ha-"

"The Uchiha? Hiruzen! That is absurd, they are one of the most loyal clans in Konoha why would they plan to over throw the government?!" Homura objected

"Yes, that is clearly false accusations!" Danzo agreed with

The third sighed very silently and sat back down "I had a reason you three would think I'm wrong, but I have some real loyal ninja within the Uchiha clan, and they've told me that the head, elders, and may of the other ninja have been planning for quite a while" he said handing each of them a folder which held the full report given by one of the ninja in the clan "We still have been able to interrogate a member yet"

"Now why would you attempt to interrogate them? That would possibly make them feel very offended, so of course they would try to leave this village because this file is clearly wrong,!" Koharu budded in.

"What do you three not understand? I get it that the Sharigan is a very valuable Bloodline, but still, why are you so against in what I say or want?" one of the three were ready to open their mouth to reply but the elder Sarutobi raised his hand "No I don't want to hear it, this meeting is abjured". They each gave him a scowl and walked out the room mumbling under their breath.

Once they were gone and out of sight, Hiruzen gave out another exasperated, tiring sigh and chuckled "By god, their just like children aren't they?" he said turning to Minato who was also having his share of laughter.

Naruto finally awakened from his sudden, odd and long sleep. In front of him, he saw a girl similar to his size on the floor sleeping. She had dark blue- purple like hair that was cut in a short, levelled hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face. Her skin was a creamy, pale-ish color, he….had no clue what to do, where he was at, where was his dad, or was he dreaming, and who the heck was this girl!

Hinata stirred in her sleep before slowly opening her eyes and taking in her surroundings. At first, she could've sworn she saw something move; she took a closer look and saw an unidentified lump in her bed. She began breathing faster and a panicked, she bolted towards the door; she reached as high as she possibly could but failed as the door handle was too high above her. She crouched down and hugged her knees and started crying silently until she felt a hand on her shoulder after a while.

She flinched greatly and fell backwards, looking up, she saw a boy she saw many times. She recalled his name to be Naruto, but she never seemed to remember his last name and it always slipped her mind; she always adored him from a distance, not like a crazy, insane stalking fan girl. But as a quiet fan who secretly and silently cheered and admired someone from a far. She gazed into his bright blue eyes, it was like was flying as she got lost in it.

"E-excuse me miss…." he said quietly

He was close, too close for comfort

She gasped and looked away blushing "H-h-hai?" she frighteningly replied

"W-what your name?"'

"My name i-I s H-Hinata H-H-Hyuga "she was always taught to remember her last name as the heir to the Hyuga clan.

"H-hi… Hina-chan …m-my name N-nawutu Uthumaki" Naruto was never really taught how to talk, the only reason he was able to remember his name was because Grandpa Hokage always talked to him, but he still had struggles.

She was able to understand what he was trying to say as she knew his name very well. But did he call her Hina-chan?! "Hi Narudo" she was also 3 years old; they all had difficulties with name. A silence reigned over them.

Hinata finally took a long look at herself during that silence: she was messy, covered in dirt, mud, sweat… and…blood?! Hinata began panicking and crying again. She ran to the door and started knocking in a repeating beat constantly, she wanted and needed help, this blood came from nowhere and Naruto-kun too. Finally her cries for help was answered when one of her most favorite people answered her plead.

Her beautiful mother: her lighter purple hair reached down to her back, with the rest parted at the top off her forehead while two locks were separated on each side of her face framing them; touching her shoulder ( similar to Minato's but longer). Her skin was as pale as any other Hyuga but unlike theirs, hers and Hinata's both had a unique glow to it. She wore and a dark purple kimono with black linings at the edges.

"My Hina-chan" she said while bending down and squeezing the girl into a tight secure hug, as if a force of some sort was pulling her away. Tears silently slid down her cheeks while Hinata was sobbing.

Across the room sat Naruto, he seemed quiet in confused as the minutes went by. He met a kind girl who didn't seem to who didn't look at him strangely or when her mother came in she didn't snatch Hina-chan away or maybe she just didn't notice him.

Now realizing, where was his parent, the person he could call Daddy now? Naruto squeezed himself into a fetal position in the corner as he usually did when he was beaten, and sat there in the dark side of the room. And finally Hinata's mother took notice of the boy: her eyes took the look of shock and weary then relief and assurance as she crept over to the boy with Hinata in her arms.

"Well hello there, you must be Naru-chan I've heard so much about" she said gently smiling, careful not to startle the boy. He weakly nodded at her.

She seemed nice and was pretty.

"Come with me darling" she reached her hand towards Naruto's direction; she jerked her hand away from him as he flinched at her interaction. Naruto was able confirm what this woman was trying to do; comfort him.

He slowly took his hand out and grabbed the lady's hand as she tugged him along with Hinata still in her arms resting on her shoulder; sleeping soundly. Naruto felt slightly sad that his new-found Daddy wasn't there for him to lay on. Maybe it was all a dream when he met the man who looked like him.

Hinata's mother kept taking glances towards the boy she held hands with, he looked so sad

" excuse me, I never told you my name have I ?" they stopped in the middle of the hall as she looked back down toward with her warm eyes "My name is Hitomi Hyuuga, Hinata's mother, and Hiashi Hyuuga's wife who is the leader of this clan"

It felt better knowing her name, much very less awkward. Maybe he can get used to this lad- Hitomi

But little did he know, Hitomi knew more about him than any other person.

* * *

**That was chapter 5. I will see you next time!**


End file.
